If Only She Could Cry
by xXGirlofMagicXx
Summary: What happens to Alice when Jasper leaves her after a fight? A JasperAlice One-shot


If only she could cry, tears would have fallen silently, caressing her cheek like whispers in the wind. _How could he? _Thought Alice Cullen. Her blindingly gorgeous features were contorted with the pain and grief of betrayal. Her usually spiky dark hair was now hanging limply at her shoulders.

Several days ago, a fight between Alice and her beloved, Jasper, occurred. He had dared to look at another girl. A human girl, a newcomer to Forks High by the name of Amanda! Sure, she looked stunning for a human, with unblemished fair skin, long blonde hair that fell to her waist like a waterfall, and the clearest eyes that were neither or both blue and green. Her scent was like a delicious cotton candy; sweet and light. That was what probably attracted Jasper to her. Alice confronted Jasper about his infatuation with the human in front of the whole school and a lovers' spat had ensued, resulting in the split between the couple. He told her that he was only interested in Amanda to be friends. She refused to listen and they were only separated when Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward pulled them away from each other. He then left the house and had yet to return.

Alice had then fallen into a pit of despair, guilt and regret. Despaired that the love of her life had fallen in love with another, guilty that she had yelled at him in front of everyone and regretting that she had told him that she didn't care if he went out with another girl. Because she did care. She cared so much it practically killed her inside.

She locked herself in her room, refusing to come out. This had been going on for a week now.

"Alice…. You have to come out sometime…." Came Bella's pleading voice from behind the door. Any of the other vampires could have easily broken down the door, but they respected her choice at isolating herself. Instead, they resorted to extortion, begging, pleading, wheedling… Anything to get her to willingly come out. They had even offered to take her shopping in Paris with an unlimited limit of cash, but even that did not stir her interest. She wanted…. Needed Jasper. He was her love, her life, her soul.

She bowed her head and started to sob. No tears same out, but she could feel the pain going through her body. It was an agonizing pain, nothing like the pain she faced when she was going through her transformation from human to vampire. Even that was nothing compared to this. "Jasper…. I'm sorry… I need you….." she repeated the words over and over like a lifeline. It was a lifeline, to her at least. A sudden shift in the atmosphere caused her to look up.

Right there in front of her stood her Jasper. His blonde hair was disheveled and the dark purple-black rings under his eyes only accentuated his now coal black eyes, signaling his thirst for blood. His clothes looked unkempt and there were several twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. His worn brown slacks and black shirt had holes and tears in places and dirt was smeared on his clothes. In short, he looked awful.

"Jasper?" she whispered tentatively, not knowing whether he was real or just a mere illusion. The normal Jasper was a cleanaholic, obsessed about neatness and cleanliness and tidiness. This Jasper looked like he'd just woken up after a romp in the pig sty.

"Alice…. Here, this is for you…." He answered back in his quiet baritone. He held out his hand which held a small jar. In it was a black and white flower. It was tiny but the sheer beauty of it took her breath away.

"I went away to look for this… It reminded me of you and I thought you're like it. I'm so sorry…. I shouldn't have looked at another girl… I'm sorry I left like that; causing you hurt and making you worry… I'm sorry, Alice, for everything…." He whispered, a broken man with pain in his eyes, showing his sincerity.

"Oh, Jasper…." She said, before flinging herself into his arms. She breathed in his honeysuckle and mint scent and the familiarity of it all. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I wrongly accused you and I'm sorry for being an ass," she cried as she dry sobbed into his shirt.

He answered, "It's okay… I'll forgive you… If you forgive me…." She nodded robotically into his chest and drew herself up on her toes to kiss him on his lips. He responded immediately and he chuckled lightly when they broke apart.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Don't you want to know how I got in?"

She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow. "The window?"

"Nope. Love…. You left the door unlocked," he laughed.

"But… That means that everyone else could have easily entered….." she stated.

"Yup. But they didn't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they love you. They want you to learn what pain feels like. So you'll feel more human. No pun intended," he smiled down at the little pixie in his arms.

"Well, I don't like that feeling and I hope you won't make me go through it again," she wrinkled her nose decidedly.

"I promise." He leaned down to kiss her again but she wriggled away.

"And one more thing….." she eyed him mischievously.

"What?" Jasper wrinkled his brow, wondering what it was that Alice wanted or needed. An all-expense paid shopping spree? A trip to Paris or Milan? He would willingly give her everything.

"Would you mind taking a bath? You smell as bad as Jacob!" she giggled.

"Hey! I don't smell like a bloodsucker you pixie!" yelled an insulted Jacob from downstairs. He was playing with Nessie.

Jasper and Alice laughed together in the privacy of their room savoring every moment with each other and enjoying every second spent together.


End file.
